


Another Knife in my Hand

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Serial Killer!Mikey Way [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Choking, Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Forgiveness, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Rekindeling, Rescue, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex Facts, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: "Well you two love birds, I am sure you have plans for tonight so I will let you get to it."Mikey got up and stretched."Wait...what are you doing tonight?"Mikey looked at Gerard and gave a feral look."I'm going to give a wonderful Christmas gift to Trick."





	1. And We'll Love Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisukiRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiRose/gifts), [RedRomRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I know I said this at the end of each of this series, and it would have been true except for a certain Noodle that keeps begging for more, but this is it, the last of this series...well almost, yeah yeah, shut up. ^0^
> 
> No it really is it for the story line, but we will be adding one more, a crossover, if you will, of our Serial Killer!Mikey and our Sociopath!Gerard from **Three Cheer For Sweet Revenge** VS _***thePetetoherPatrick***_ 's SK!Ways. Let's see who wins shall we? *smirk*
> 
> Enough about that though, so our sweet, but dangerous Mikey is going to visit his Trick for the holidays, but...something happens that turns his world upside down and he is never the same again.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to _***DaisukiRose***_ for her correct answer in fic contest, as well as out little Noodle herself, _***RedRomRomance***_ who you can thank for this series int he first place. ^0^
> 
>  ~~There is another hidden song in this fic, whoever finds it will get a pairing of thier choice put into a fic with the front burner pair. Good Luck!~~ ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Title of fic as well as all chapter titles taken from I Never Told you What I Did For A Living ~ My Chemical Romance

_***Time Stamp: Three Years Later***_

"I'm going to kill Rick."

 Mikey was laughing as Gerard grumbled about Frank's Christmas gift from his ex-boyfriend. Mikey knew deep inside that Patrick and him would never work out. Still they had fun together and now he had a good friend for life...or until he gets life cause as a serial killer...Patrick was...

"The lame pick up lines were bad enough, but what was Rick thinking!?"

"Maybe he was thinking that Frankie ran out of material and needed some new?"

Gerard turned to Mikey flailing his arms as only he could.

 "But Strange and Interesting Facts About Sex?!"

Frank walked into the living room from the kitchen with his nose buried in his new book.

"Did you know, MI6 used ejaculate as invisible ink during WW1. It was used for a time because it was not easily detected and was always to hand..."

 He looked up at Gerard and Mikey.

"That's cool, right?"

"Sure Frankie, cool."

Gerard shot daggers at Mikey and Mikey had such a hard time holding everything in.

"Well you two love birds, I am sure you have plans for tonight so I will let you get to it."

Mikey got up and stretched.

"Wait...what are you doing tonight?"

Mikey looked at Gerard and gave a feral look.

 "I'm going to give a wonderful Christmas gift to Trick."

 "But...Rick's in Chicago?"

Frank looked at Mikey with a grin.

"Thank him for this for me..."

He said, holding up the book.

"Oh, and did you know..."

 He looked back down at the page he was on. "

"...some Japanese men reputedly say ‘I’m going’ (iku iku) rather than ‘I’m coming’ during sex."

"I will be sure to let him know."

 Mikey kisses his brother and slaps Frank on the back just a little too hard and then he is out the door.

"I wish Rick and him worked out."

Frank nodded, walking over and wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist.

 "Yeah, me too. But I was always kinda on edge with them together...I mean, two serial killers..."

He shuddered dramatically.

"I was scared to fart in case I'd offend one of them."

"Frankie, that's disgusting."

 Gerard pulled away from him.

"Come on, we have to clean up and get ready for bed. We both work in the morning."

Frank groaned, pressing his face against Gerard's shoulder.

"Gee, can you drive us to work tomorrow?...pleeeease?"

He whined, looking up with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, I hate when you get this whiny."

Gerard stripped his shirt off.

"Fine, just turn down the bed and make sure you have your uniform, I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I join you?"

 Frank spoke seductively, stepping in closer and sliding his hands over Gerard's smooth skin.

"Not tonight Frank, I'm tired and..."

Gerard already missed Mikey. They had never not been together for the holidays and now he was traveling to Chicago to see his ex...well maybe friends with benefits was a better name. Still he was sad. Gerard moved Frank's hand and walked into the bathroom shutting the door. Frank sighed, he knew why Gerard was being like that, but he also knew he couldn't let it go on much longer. He stripped down to his boxers and turned down the sheets, then sat crosslegged and pulled his laptop out from under the bed and started it up. A weekend break away, maybe that would cheer Gerard up. He started searching sites until he found something that sounded perfect, a nice private getaway. He booked the tickets using his credit card then turned off the laptop, slid it back under the bed and lay down to wait for his mopey husband. After a couple of minutes, he picked up his book and started to read more weird sex facts. Gerard took a little longer in the shower then planned, he just just let the water flow over his face and back like he was trying to drown himself...but of course he wasn't. He finally turned the water off and wrapped the towel around himself.

"Shit."

Gerard forgot that he didn't bring a change of clothes in. He sighed and brushed his teeth. Then he headed for the bedroom. Frank looked up and smiled wide, taking in the beautiful sight. His cock twitched in interest.

"Hey baby, did you know that, if unused, the penis can shrink by as much as 2cm?...you wouldn't want that to happen to me, would you?"

He gave a cheeky wink as he crawled to the end of the bed, closer to Gerard. Gerard had to give a small smile at that one.

"That sounds like a statistic that a guy who was being denied came up with just to get some."

Frank shook his head quickly.

"No! No no no. I can show you, it's in the book..."

Frank scrambled back up the bed to grab the book and find the relevant statistic. He turned back to Gerard with a triumphant grin on his face.

"See?"

He pointed to the line. Gerard shook his head. "I didn't mean you silly." He kissed Frank's cheek and then went to his draws to find a pair of pajama pants. Frank flopped back on the bed, dejected.

"So you still just want to sleep then."

Gerard sighed.

"I guess I could blow you if you really want it."

Frank sighed, looking over.

"You don't have to..."

He got up off the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"Get comfy, I'll be out in a few minutes and we can cuddle...if you like."

Gerard watched the younger man go. He felt bad, but he just wasn't up to anything when he was so down. He decided to use Frank's lap top while he waited. He fired it up and started to check his face book when he saw an e-mail pop up asking Frank to confirm something. he clicked on it since they had no secrets from each other.

_Dear Mr. Iero,_

_We are sorry to hear the reason for your vacation, but we are happy to accommodate both you and your husband at our resort for the weekend. We have found a suite with a roaring fireplace as well as a Jacuzzi/bathtub. We also threw in complimentary champagne as well as a tray of strawberries and fresh cream. We hope that this will cheer him up._

_Looking forward to seeing you then._

_The American Suiteheart Resort_

Gerard was taken back. Frank had planned a little getaway for them cause he knew that Gerard was down. He felt horrible now for how he behaved. Gerard decided that when Frank came out of the shower he would make it up to him. He put the lap top away and picked up Frank's new book looking for the perfect fact.

*

*

*

Frank stepped out of the shower and dried himself off roughly. He had thought about jerking off in there, but his heart just wasn't in it. He brushed his teeth, flossed, then gargled with about half a bottle of mouthwash. He hadn't brought clean clothes in with him, so he would grab a pair of sweatpants on his way to bed. When he returned to the bedroom, he was half expecting Gerard to be asleep already.

"Hey Frankie, listen to this; did you know that contact with semen during intercourse can act as an antidepressant? Also intercourse can make blood pressure less reactive to stress and reduce overall stress levels. Pretty interesting huh?"

Frank nodded, looking at Gerard.

"Yeah, it is."

 He was curious as to where Gerard was going with this.

"You know...I've been pretty down lately about a few things and Mikey going to Patrick's for the vacation didn't help...can you think of something that would?"

 He batted his eyelashes at Frank and demurred a bit. Frank stepped over to the side of the bed, sweatpants a distant memory.

"I think I could help you with that..."

"Come here baby."

He crooked his finger at Gerard with soft smile on his lips and a come hither look in his eyes. Gerard put the book down and moved closer. Frank slid his fingers into Gerard's soft brown hair. He had loved it longer, but was definitely into it being shorter too. He gently pulled Gerard's face closer as he leaned in and captured his lips, his other hand moving to Gerard's lower back, just above his ass, and pulling the older man's body flush to his.

Gerard was already breathless and marveled how only Frank had ever been able to do this to him. "Frankie please."

"What do you want baby?..."

 Frank murmured against Gerard's skin as he moved to kiss along his jaw toward that spot right behind his ear that made Gerard melt every single time.

 "...tell me."

"You, please, just take me."

"As you wish."

Frank said, quoting one of Gerard's favorite movies before laying his husband down, nudging his knees apart and crawling onto the bed to kneel between Gerard's spread thighs...his lips never leaving the pale skin beneath him, kissing, sucking and nibbling on Gerard's neck, collarbone and then down toward the top of his pajama pants. Frank groaned and arched his back letting out small whimpers of want and satisfaction at the same time. Frank took hold of the offending item of clothing and pulled on them, tugging them down Gerard's hips...his mouth found the older man's hipbone and sucked dark, possessive marks into the tender flesh.

"Ahhhh Frankie!"

Frank moved over to the other side and sucked another two marks as his hands worked Gerard's pants down further, finally revealing his perfect cock.

"Bello, perfetto."

 He murmured before taking the head into his mouth. Gerard moaned as he felt Frank's warm wet mouth on him. He was crazy to not want to do anything tonight. This is just what he needed to take his mind off his sorrow over missing Mikey. Frank pushed Gerard's pants down as far as he could then concentrated on his cock. He took Gerard all the way in, feeling his cock push against the back of his throat...he swallowed around it as his fingers dug into the soft skin of Gerard's hips, pressing him down. He ignored his own, painfully hard cock.

"Fuck Frankie...I need you now please."

Gerard sounded desperate. He was. Frank moved his right hand up to Gerard's face, presenting three fingers. He pulled off of Gerard's hard cock with a dirty wet pop.

"Suck 'em baby...I'm not moving from here to get the lube."

"But but...I bought you *pant pant* special flavors for Christmas."

Gerard forgot about the gift cause he wouldn't give it in front of Mikey. 

Frank looked up at his already beautifully falling apart husband.

"If this wonderful flavoured lube is far enough away that I gotta get of this bed, then it can wait til next time. Where is it?...and what flavor is it anyway?"

"I hid it in the draw...I think it's some kind of cookie? I got it on Amazon."

"Cookie?..."

Frank debated in his head for a moment before sitting back on his knees.

"Get it, quick."

Gerard moved like lightning. He pulled the package out and ripping the paper off practically throwing it at Frank. Frank laughed quietly, looking at the bottle.

 "Sugar cookie flavor, baby, you know me so well..."

He popped the cap on the bottle and sniffed the clear gel.

"Sweet!..."

 He gave Gerard a grin.

 "Get on your hands and knees for me baby, let me try something."

Gerard shivered. He was hoping for this when he bought it, but right now he was so wound up that he felt he could cum just from this alone. Frank loved seeing Gerard like this, so ready and willing...Frank could probably convince Gerard to let him do practically <I>anything</I> when he's like this. Frank squeezed some of the lube onto his fingertip then licked it off, it tasted nearly as sweet as it smelled...this was going to be fun. He squeezed more onto his fingers and coated three before setting the bottle aside and concentrating on Gerard's tight little ass. With his clean hand, he stroked Gerard's pale ass lovingly, before giving it a light smack to the right cheek. Gerard groaned and wiggled his ass inviting more.

"Shh baby, I got you."

Frank cooed, moving his slicked up fingers to Gerard's pretty pink hole. He circled the entrance with one fingertip, teasing the puckered flesh. Gerard buried his face in the pillow biting on the corner. He was going to lose his mind soon. Frank loved teasing Gerard, but his own cock wasn't going to let him wait too much longer. He pushed two fingers in at once...he knew Gerard could take it.

"Ahhh, Frankie, please...I need..."

Frank leaned in and started to press his tongue against Gerard's opening, beside his fingers, licking at the sensitive flesh as he scissored and gently twisted his fingers inside.

"Oh fuck oh fuck...Frankie, I'm gonna...ah ah ah!"

Frank removed his tongue and licked his lips. "It really does taste of sugar cookies baby." He said before diving back in, his tongue going as deep as he could into Gerard's ass as he pulled his fingers out and stroked himself with his pre-slicked hand. Gerard had no warning. He came all over the bed panting and moaning like a teenager. Frank grinned against Gerard's opening before pushing his tongue back in, hands moving up to hold Gerard's hips still...he loved seeing and hearing his husband when he got all over-sensitized. Gerard trashed around begging Frank to fuck him. Frank couldn't deny Gerard what he wanted. He withdrew his tongue then gave Gerard's opening a small, sucking kiss before leaning over his husband's sweat-slicked back and biting at the side of his neck, just below his ear. 

"How do you want it baby?...do you want to lay on your back so we can see each other while I make love to you, slow and deep..." 

He growled low in his throat before licking a bead of sweat that he saw running down Gerard's neck.

"Or do you want me to take you like this, push your face down into the pillows and fuck your pretty little ass hard and fast till you're screaming my name, _begging_ to cum. Hmmm?...how do you want it?...tell me."

Gerard could just moan. He had no words. He knew Frank would figure it out.

Frank smirked against Gerard's glistening skin, he knew what Gerard wanted, but he did love to tease.

"Tell me or you get nothing...I want to hear you say it."

He hissed in Gerard's ear, licking into it as he rubbed his hard and leaking cock against Gerard's ass.

Please....I pleassse."

"Use your words baby."

F-F-F-Fuck me. "

"As you wish."

Frank wasted no more time; he took hold of his cock and guided himself to Gerard's slick, stretched and waiting entrance. He pushed in, groaning at the feeling of the tight heat around his throbbing flesh. He pushed forward until he bottomed out, then stilled, waiting for Gerard to indicate that he was ready. Frank had every intention to fuck his amazing, sexy husband right into the mattress, but that didn't mean he wanted to hurt him. Gerard gasped at the intrusion, but it felt so good. He wiggled his hips back to meet with Frank's thrusts. Frank grinned, knowing Gerard was ready. He pulled back then thrust in hard and deep, aiming straight for Gerard's prostate with the first thrust.

"FUCK!"

Gerard was pushed forward toward the head board. He gripped the edge of the mattress and hung onto it for dear life as Frank fucked him hard and fast like he promised to. Frank dug the fingers of his left hand into Gerard's pale hip as he reached forward with his right and grabbed a handful of Gerard's still damp hair, pushing his face down into the pillows as he fucked him harder. Gerard let out a long low moan; he had gotten hard again and was going to cum again and soon. After a minute or two of fucking Gerard roughly like that, Frank pulled him up by his hair, sitting back on his knees and getting Gerard in his lap, his left hand moving from Gerard's hip to wrap around his waist, while the hand in Gerard's hair moved to the submissive man's throat, squeezing a bit as he held Gerard to him and fucked up into his hot, pliant body. Gerard whimpered in Frank's grasp. He loved being controlled like this cause he knew that he was safe. He reached up and started to jerk himself. Frank batted Gerard's hand away with his left hand before wrapping his own fingers around Gerard's cock, stoking him in time with his own thrusts. He tightened his right hand on Gerard's throat a little more, mouth attaching to the side of Gerard's neck, sucking dark marks again. Gerard was helpless now just letting his body be used by his husband and loving every minute of it. Frank was so close now, but he wanted Gerard to cum first.

"You close baby?..."

He growled in Gerard's ear.

 "Wanna cum for me?"

"Together, wanna *pant pant* cum together."

Frank stroked Gerard faster and harder as he tightened his grip on Gerard's throat again and fucked up into him roughly.

"Ok baby, so close *uh*... fuckin'...*uh* cum baby *uh*...cum..."

Gerard started to feel dizzy from the loss of oxygen. He felt a rush to his head as he started to cum gaping for air. As Gerard clenched around him, Frank felt himself falling over the edge, spilling hot inside his husband. He trust roughly a few more times through his orgasm, the hand on Gerard's throat loosening a little as the other continued to stroke Gerard's cock, milking him dry.

"GERRRRAAARRRD!!"

He roared out through his climax. Gerard fell limp in Frank's arms.

"I love you."

Frank released Gerard's throat and cock, wincing as he carefully pulled out his own softening cock before gently laying Gerard down, making sure he wasn't laying in his own cum. He leaned in, nuzzling his face against Gerard's cheek.

"I love you too baby, so fucking much. Stay still, I'm gonna go get a cloth to clean you up."

He kissed Gerard's lips softly then climbed off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

 

"As if I could even move."

 Gerard chuckled, but groaned. He was going to feel that in the morning and will have to wear a scarf to work for sure. Frank giggled as he left the room. He cleaned himself off quickly with a wet cloth then rinsed it out with warm water and wrung it out a bit, then returned to the bedroom. He walked over to the bed and crawled onto the edge.

 "You ok baby?..."

He cleaned Gerard gently with the cloth.

 "I wasn't too rough...was I?"

"No, it was perfect."

Gerard gave a silly grin.

"Hey Frankie...we need to get away for a bit. I think work has me a little nerve wracked."

Gerard was happy that he got to work with Frank now. After that mess three years ago at his old job, it was a blessing, but being an office manager was more difficult that he thought and it took its toll sometimes.

"We could do that. Maybe we could get a couple days off at the end of the month...head upstate or something. How's that sound?"

 Internally Frank was beaming, this was easier than he thought it would be, but he didn't want to let on what he had planned until the morning they were going to leave. He was just glad their boss had agreed to giving them time off when he'd called him before while Gerard was in the shower.

"I like that idea, somewhere nice a quiet where we can relax in the room, snuggle by a fire and do something romantic like drink champagne and feed each other strawberries and fresh whip cream."

"Yeah, that sounds great baby. Now, unless we want to sleep in a puddle of cum, I need to change these sheets...come here..."

Frank scooped Gerard up in his arms and climbed back off the bed, walking over to the sofa by the window and setting him down gently.

"Don't move, I'll just take a minute."

 He turned and started stripping the sticky sheets from the bed...he'd put them in to wash in the morning Gerard breathed a sigh of relief. He was lucky that Frank couldn't think completely straight after sex. He just gave away everything the man had planned for them. Frank put fresh sheets on the bed, then carefully picked Gerard back up and carried him back to the bed, laying him down and laying down beside him, pulling him into his arms protectively.

 "I love you Gee baby..."

He murmured, clicking off the bedside light then snuggling them down under the blankets.

"Good night angel."

"Good night Frankie."


	2. You Can't Keep My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Give me back my brother you fucking piece of shit!"
> 
> "Ah Mr. Way, so nice that you could finally call me. Yes, I will be happy to give you back your brother..."
> 
> Chase lit a cigarette.
> 
> "...as soon as you give me back mine."
> 
> Mikey looked at the phone.
> 
> "I don’t have your fucking brother!"
> 
>  "Oh right, how silly of me, you can't give him back..."
> 
> He blew out the smoke.
> 
> "...cause he's dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> "Sooo, we could have given you a really long chapter and just ended the fic here but...well you know how much I love a good tease and my Clueless!Gee _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ is not just as bad as i am soooo, guess what?
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Honey This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For the Two of Us ~ My Chemical Romance

_***Time Stamp: January 2nd***_

"Ricky, hurry up!"

 Mikey was getting impatient, he wanted to start the movie, but for some fucked up reason, Patrick insisted on watching the coming attractions.

"Calm y' tits Mikey Mouse...we've got all night haven't we?"

Patrick smirked as he grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl between them.

"Do you want to watch movies all night or do you want to go out and kill that asshole and then fuck?"

Patrick turned to look unblinkingly at Mikey for a moment, then grinned as he pressed the stop button on the remote.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Okay, so then let’s get this shit started so we can leave and..."

 Mikey’s phone went off.

 "Fuck what now?"

Mikey grabbed his phone and opened it.

"What..."

Mikey's blood ran cold at he stared at the picture.

"WE HAVE YOUR BROTHER."

"Mikey?...what's wrong?..."

Patrick asked, moving to Mikey's side to look at the little screen. He saw an image of two people, one with a mask on, holding a big-ass knife, and the other, tied to a chair with a bag over his head. "Fuck!..."

He turned Mikey to face him and met his eyes.

"Whatever you need, I'm here."

"I need to call Frank."

Mikey was shaking as he found Frank in his contacts. He pressed the button and waited...and waited...

"No one's picking up."

"Mikey, calm down and breathe. Whoever sent that picture, they wanted to get your attention. They have it. Let's show them what that gets them...yeah?"

"Yeah...yeah, look I want to get going now, but I need to kill this fucker for you and calm down before i do something stupid."

 Mikey was breathing heavy. Patrick nodded, he understood that...he was probably one of the only people that <I>would</I> understand that.

"Ok Mikey, I get that. Let's go kill us an asshole, then we'll go get Gee back together, and make that pond scum that took him regret ever being born."

"Thanks Rick."

Mikey got up from the sofa as Patrick put the popcorn away. He went to grab his knives and tried to breathe.

 "I'm coming Gee." 

* * *

"I thought he was gay!"

"He is! Didn't you see him with the short one!?"

 "Yeah, but the girl!"

 "Well I guess gay or straight they all cheat."

 "Guess so."

 "So when is he contacting us?"

 "He said in an hour."

 "Let's go get food then."

 "We'll be back Gee."

The two guys left the room.

Ray let out a heavy, shaky breath. He wasn't exactly sure how these two idiots had mistaken him for Gee, but he had a feeling that if he corrected them, then they would just kill him quick like they killed Christa and go after Gee again anyway...he couldn't let that happen. The imbeciles had contacted Mikey, so Ray knew that it was only a matter of time before his favorite serial killer came to his rescue, he just had to wait...wait and grieve...Christa didn't deserve that, but at least she didn't suffer. He hung his head, tears slipping down his face to soak the gag that was tied tight around his mouth. He prayed that Mikey would come soon, because he wasn't sure he could handle much more of this shit.

*

*

*

"Well that was a first for me. I don’t think I ever commandeered a plane before."

Mikey made sure the pilot was tied up tight after he knocked him the fuck out. He was a family man so there was no reason to kill him.

"Yeah, good thing I know how to fly too, huh?"

Patrick grinned as he slipped into the pilot's unoccupied seat and put the headphones on so he could hear and talk to ground control if he needed to. Mikey was impressed that Patrick was able to impersonate the pilot's voice and they took off. Still he was so on edge. He couldn't see Gerard's face, but if they hurt him at all. He was still panicking that he couldn't get a hold of Frank either. What if they hurt him or worse...killed him. He couldn't bear to think about how Gerard would feel. They were just about to celebrate their anniversary. It was so unfair for the couple. Mikey was pacing the plane when they hit some turbulence.

"Woah, shit Mikey...would you sit down before you fall over please?..."

 Patrick gripped the plane's yoke with white knuckled fingers.

"I'm trying to wrestle this beast right now; I don't want to have to look after your stupid ass if you brain yourself on the floor as well."

Mikey slumped in a seat. He couldn't stop worrying. He couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to do to this asshole when he got a hold of him.

"Fuck...I'm going to jail."

Mikey looked at Patrick.

"If this fuck killed Gerard I am going to jail."

Patrick glanced at Mikey before returning his eyes to the controls.

"You're not going to jail Mikey. Do you wanna know why?"

"I will Rick cause I’m gonna destroy these fuckers and I am not going to care who hears me or sees me. I'm gonna wear their hearts like a fucking medal of honor!"

Patrick sighed.

"Well yeah, that's fair enough...but I'm gonna be there too, and I'm gonna make sure you don't get caught."

"I don't care Rick..."

 Mikey deflated.

"...if I lose Gee..."

"You won't."

Mikey looked out the window.

 "I may have already." 

* * *

"No no no Frankie!"

Gerard landed with a splash in the private pool in their suite at the resort. It was even more amazing then he ever thought it could be. He came up from under the water and sputtered.

"You jerk!"

"You know I like you wet..."

Frank laughed before taking a few steps back then running forward and jumping.

 "CANNONBALL!"

"Ah!"

Gerard ducked just in time to avoid getting drenched...again.

"You know they make these places for grown adults that believe in leaving the water in the pool."

Frank laughed again, ducking under the water for a moment before resurfacing and making a water fountain sprout from his mouth, and all over Gerard.

"You love it!"

"Eeewww, that's gross Frankie! I'm getting out."

Gerard makes his way to the edge of the pool...which isn't that far considering the circumference of the thing.

Frank moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist, pulling him back against his chest and nuzzling the side of Gerard's neck, nibbling the skin teasingly.

 "Do you _really_ want to get out?"

He growled low next to Gerard's ear. Gerard gasped. When did Frank get hard?

 "How are you..." Frank ground himself against Gerard's ass a bit.

"Don't you know by now Gee?..."

 He murmured into the older man’s ear.

 "I'm _always_ at least half-hard whenever I'm with you...and you wearing as little as this..."

 He moaned, shuddering slightly as he pushed Gerard to the edge of the pool and trapped him against the side with his body.

 "I just can't help myself."

"I...I think I'm still good from early. You can push in if you like."

Frank growled low as he reached down and moved Gerard's small blue swim briefs out of the way, then pulled himself out of his shorts and pressed in close, rubbing his cock against Gerard's entrance. "You sure baby?"

"Y-Yes, oh yes please."

Frank lined himself up and pushed in, groaning at Gerard's tight heat around his cock. He plastered himself to Gerard's back and mouthed at his wet skin. Gerard gripped the edge of the pool and pressed back into Frank's thrusts. Frank dug his fingers into the pale skin of Gerard's hips and bit down on his shoulder, hard.

"Ahhhhh!"

Gerard gasped as he threw his head back on Frank's shoulders panting from the feeling of being fucked by his husband. Frank moved one hand up to latch his fingers around Gerard's exposed throat, squeezing tight enough to cut off his air.

"You like that baby?...tell me how hard you want it...how hard do you want me to fuck your perfect, tight little ass?"

 Frank growled before releasing his grip a little to let Gerard speak.

"Hard, fucking wanna *pant gasp* see bruises for days on my hips."

"Oh you will sweetheart..."

Frank growled in Gerard's ear, tightening his grip again as he thrust harder.

"Your pretty pale skin looks so good all bruised up."

Gerard could feel himself getting scratched and bruised against the wall of the pool, but he was loving it. Maybe being around Mikey made him a bit of a masochist? Frank squeezed harder on Gerard's throat, he loved to hear the little choking sounds his husband made...maybe he was spending too much time talking to Mikey these days?...he never used to like causing pain, even a little bit. Gerard was gasping for air now. He felt light headed, but it was so good. Frank continued to fuck him harder, harder, harder. He was lost in the moment, fucking his beautiful husband, squeezing his throats and biting at his shoulder and neck...he was getting so close now. Gerard tried to speak...he tried to let Frank know...he was fading. Frank felt the heat coil tight inside him, not long now, so close.

"Gonna *uh* gonna cum! *uhh* fill you up! *uh*..."

Frank grunted against Gerard's neck, the skin colored where he'd sucked and bitten.

"C-cum with m-me?"

He released his grip a little, just a little. Suddenly a rush of air filled Gerard's lungs as he cried out and came against the pool wall. As Gerard came, the clenching of his walls around Frank's throbbing cock sent him over the edge too. He came with a roar, thrusting a few last times before collapsing over Gerard's back, panting heavily with his eyes closed. After a minute he carefully pulled out, his arms wrapping around Gerard's limp body.

"Baby?...you ok?"

*wheeze*

"Baby?..."

Frank turned Gerard around in his arms and brushed wet hair from his face.

"Gee?...baby talk to me."

Gerard lay limp in his arms taking in short breaths.

"No, nonononono, baby please?..."

Frank started to panic. He lifted Gerard up out of the water and laid him on the side before climbing quickly out after him.

 "Gee?...come on baby..."

 He leaned over him, fingers groping for a pulse as he fought back tears.

"Come back to me Gee...please?"

"F-F-Frankie?"

"Oh thank fuck..."

Frank breathed out in relief, moving his fingers from Gerard's pulse point to gently stroke his pale and wet face.

"I'm here baby, you're ok. You had me worried sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Gerard reached out with a shaky hand to touch Frank's face. Frank broke down.

"Baby I love you so much..."

He sobbed. "I'm so so sorry baby, please forgive me...please baby?...please?"

"I-It's okay F-Frankie."

Frank sniffed, his bottom lip trapped tight between his teeth and tears spilling down his cheeks.

"No, no baby it's not. I...I should've b-been more careful. I could've lost you."

"M-Mikey would k-kill you first."

Gerard tried to laugh, but groaned instead.

"And I'd let him..."

Frank said seriously before carefully scooping Gerard up into his arms.

 "Right, we're getting you dried and dressed, then I'm taking you to the hospital."

He headed inside with Gerard in his arms.

"No Frankie...I'm alright. Just need rest."

"Uhuh..."

Frank shook his head.

 "Mikey really would kill me if I didn't get you checked out."

Gerard looked t Frank.

"I'm alright love."

Frank frowned, sighing deeply as he sat down on the massive bed with Gerard in his lap. He looked him in the eyes.

"You'll tell me if you don't feel good later?"

"I promise I will."

Gerard kissed his cheek.

 "Sleep with me?"

"You sure you should?...what if I can't get you to wake up?"

Frank knew he was probably overreacting, but this was his Gee, and with him, there's no such thing as "too careful".

"Frankie..."

 Gerard kissed his lips this time.

"Sleep with me."

Frank took a breath, then nodded.

"Ok Gee."

* * *

"He's boring. He won't talk no matter how much we beat or torture him."

 "Well the boss says we can't do any lasting damage...yet. He wants the brother here when we do that."

"Ugh, well how long is it gonna take the little fuck to get here?"

"Who knows. You want another go?"

"Nah, I'm tired, lets go play gin."

The two men left the room. Ray shook as he sobbed quietly. They had worked him over good. He was pretty sure he had a couple of cracked ribs, and he knew for certain the little finger on his left hand was broken...it was currently pointing completely the wrong way...his right eye was swollen shut and he could feel that two of his teeth were way more mobile than they should be...and he now knew what his own blood both looked, and tasted like.

"Hurry the fuck up Mikey."

*

*

*

"So the text was traced to this warehouse. Thankfully these shitheads don't know how to cover their tracks."

Mikey and Patrick made their way through the shadows.

"Alright so I'll call them now."

Patrick nodded, pulling his favorite blade out from inside his boot.

"Those fuckers messed with the wrong people."

* * *

"Chase darling come to bed."

"In a moment dearest, I have to take this call."

 Chase left the room and headed to his office. He smirked as he picked up the phone and said hello.

"Give me back my brother you fucking piece of shit!"

"Ah Mr. Way, so nice that you could finally call me. Yes, I will be happy to give you back your brother..."

Chase lit a cigarette.

"...as soon as you give me back mine."

Mikey looked at the phone.

"I don’t have your fucking brother!"

 "Oh right, how silly of me, you can't give him back..."

He blew out the smoke.

"...cause he's dead."

Mikey went silent. Thanks to Gerard, he never killed anyone that had siblings...as far as he knew. 

"Who's your brother?"

"Oh, Martin,  remember him your brother worked with him. Yes, they went out on a lovely date and then he ended up dead in the back alley of the hotel they were at."

 Mikey growled into the phone.

"Your brother tried to rape mine!"

"Bits and pieces Mr. Way, none of that matters now cause I have your brother now and you are going to do what I say or I will return him to you piece by piece."

"Don’t you dare touch one fucking hair on his head!"

 "Oh and will do more than that."

Chase's voice got real low and gravely.

"I will send you the video of myself and my colleagues raping him till he begs for death."

Mikey stifled a scream and went to throw his phone.

Patrick grabbed his hand, stilling it.

"Calm Mikey..."

 He carefully took the phone from Mikey's hand.

"We'll get him, but I need you to stay chill and detached...you go off half-cocked and angry, and you will end up dead...then who's going to look after Gee, hmm?"

Mikey took a breath and then took the phone.

 "Where do I meet you?"

"Well I am kind of nostalgic so how about the same hotel. I am sure your brother will enjoy the fond memories, I even have the same hotel room."

 "Fine."

"Oh and Mr. Way...if I see anyone else..."

 "Got it."

 Mikey hung up.

 "They are getting ready to move him."

"Then let's get ready to take him back and gut these fuckers...yeah Mikey?"

Patrick grinned as he tested the tip of his blade on his thumb, drawing a single drop of blood.

"Yeah."

They moved further down the alley.<hr/>

"Yeah...yeah okay boss."

 "Hey it's time to move him."

 "Okay, do you think we need to knock him out?"

"Nah, he isn't going to give us a hard time are you Gerard?"

Ray swallowed and shook his head...if he knew Mikey as well as he thought he did, he'd have him out of there real soon, and he didn't think that trying to escape was going to be of any great help as he'd probably just end up getting himself knocked out anyway.

*knock knock*

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, do you think it's the boss?"

"Maybe? Go answer it."

 "Right."

He left the room and lumbered to the front of the factory.

"Yeah?"

Patrick had the tall blonde man pinned to the wall with his blade to the man's throat before he even knew he was in trouble.

 "How many more of you are there?"

He hissed quietly in the man's ear.

"W-W-W-W...."

Patrick pressed the tip of his blade into the man's skin.

 "I will ask you one more time, and if you don't answer me, I will kill you right here without a second thought..."

 He took a small breath, then continued.

"Now, how many more of you are there, asshole?"

"T-Two...I mean me too, I mean we two..."

"Rick it’s him and one other guy...Oh and he just pissed on your shoes.”

Patrick looked down at his sneakers then back up at the guy with a disapproving look. He shook his head at the guy.

"Bad move pal."

His hand moved quick and the guy gurgled once with his eyes wide before the life left him. Patrick lowered the dead idiot to the floor quietly and wiped the blood off onto the man's jacket before straightening up and looking at Mikey.

 "What?...were you planning on letting him go?"

"No but...fuck it never mind."

Mikey headed into the building. He followed the path of light to the door. He took a deep breath and looked in. A guy was bent over in front of Gerard punching him in the gut. Mikey saw red. He pulled out his knife and with no thought stabbed him in the lower back.

Ray couldn't see what was happening because there was a bag over his head again, but he lifted his head up a little when the bastard that was hitting him stopped hitting him and screamed out. He saw the guy drop to his knees through the tiny gap at the bottom opening of the bag...he guessed that Mikey had arrived. He would've sworn with relief, if there wasn't a rag stuffed in his mouth.

Mikey was on top of the guy repeatedly stabbing him and cursing.

"Easy Mikey..."

Patrick chuckled from behind him, making no physical attempt to stop him.

"I think he's dead already."

Mikey dropped the blade, which was now lodged in the back of the guys skull., broken from the hilt. He got up and ran to Gerard.

"Gee Gee, speak to me!"

Mikey tore the bag off.

"Ray?"

"Mmmhhjm."

Ray mumbled from behind his gag. Mikey grabbed for Patrick's knife and cut the gag off.

"Ray Ray, where's Gee?!"

Ray coughed out a mouthful of blood and panted for a moment, then looked at Mikey and shook his head.

"I don't know, but they thought I was him, so I'm guessing they don't have him...Mikey?"

Mikey reeled back. He fell against the wall in shock. Patrick crouched down next to him.

"Mikey?...this is good Mikey. Gee's not here, he's safe."

"Gee..."

Patrick frowned slightly then turned to Ray.

"Let's get you out of these ropes and home..."

He turned to look back at Mikey as he cut Ray's ropes.

"...then you and me can go find out what the fuck all this shit was about, and dispose of the fucker who set this up."

"No no, where's Gee!? He has to be here!"

Ray slid down off of the chair he had been tied to and onto his knees next to Mikey. He took one of Mikey's hands in his with his uninsured hand.

"Mikey, they took me because they thought I was Gee...he's, not, here!"

"But we can't get a hold of him! Not even Frank!"

Ray blinked for a moment, then something clicked in his mind.

"They went away! It was a surprise, Frank took Gee on a romantic vacation..."

He sighed heavily, offering Mikey a smile.

"Gee called from Frank's phone about ten minutes before those fuckers took me, he said that he left his home by accident and that they also left Frank’s charger. He gave me the hotel number and the room. I was going to call you and…”

"Why'd he call you and not Mikey?"

Ray turned to see the other man sat on the chair he'd been tied to, cleaning his knife with the leg of dead guy's pants.

 "Because he wanted you two to have some time together..."

Ray looked back at Mikey, chuckling softly.

 "He didn't want you to worry, so he called me. I was supposed to shoot you a text, but I was grabbed before I had a chance...sorry Mikes."

Mikey looked at Ray he then looked at Patrick. He then started to laugh. Ray and Patrick looked at each other then back at Mikey.

"Mikey?..."

Ray spoke tentatively.

"...you ok?"

"I'm fine...really fine."

He grinned maniacally and being covered in blood made him look even more psychotic.

"Lets go pay Chase a visit."

*

*

*

 The dropped Ray off at Gerard and Frank's house and after a shower and a change of clothing, they were on their way to the hotel.

"So how do you want to play this Mikes?...it's your show after all."

Patrick parked up a couple of blocks from the hotel. He turned off the engine and turned to look at Mikey.

"We can't stay here, I'm going to lose control, I can feel it...but Rick, you need to know that this won't be an easy kill. The reason why I didn't kill his brother was cause I couldn't. This is a very prominent family. The brother killed himself trying to leave the scene of the thankfully only attempted rape of Gee. He fell off the fire escape."

"And I'm sure you had absolutely nothing to do with that, right?"

"Actually no, it was all Frankie. It’s the moment when I knew he was good for Gerard and I gave my blessing."

Mikey smiled fondly. Patrick nodded in understanding then sighed.

"Look Mikes, I know you want revenge on this shit stain, but why don't you let me do this. You're too emotionally involved right now and I'm not. Why don't you go take care of Ray while I get this done, hmm?...I'll even take photos for you if you want."

"What happens if something happens to you?"

"It won't. I was doing this long before you met me Mikes, I can handle myself."

"I still don't know man..."

Patrick glanced out of the side window behind Mikey's head.

"Do you reckon that's him?"

When Mikey turned to look, Patrick brought his hand out of his pocket with a chloroform soaked cloth in it. He quickly shoved it over Mikey's nose and mouth, his other arm wrapping around Mikey's thrashing body until he stopped thrashing and fell limp against Patrick's chest. Patrick waited a moment to be sure, then removed the cloth and pocketed it before straightening Mikey's unconscious body in his seat and starting the car.

"It's for your own good Mikes."

He muttered as he put the car in drive and headed back to Gerard and Frank's house.


	3. When You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't understand. You guys are...were perfect together unless...Ray, do you like someone else?"
> 
> Ray looked down, fidgeting a bit and chewing on his lip.
> 
> "Um yeah..."
> 
> He mumbled, cheeks glowing slightly.
> 
>  "...kinda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So another fic and series comes to a close. This was a lot of fun to do and is one of my favorite Mikey's to write! I know that _***GeesCLUELESSgirl*** had fun too! ^-^_
> 
> _Please enjoy guys._

"Mikey?...wake up Mikey."

 Ray spoke nervously from a couple of feet away...he knew it was dangerous to wake a sleeping serial killer, especially one who'd been knocked out.

"Wha...huh, Rick..."

"No Mikey, its Ray...Patrick said he'd call when it's done."

"Wait..."

Mikey tried to sit up and then fell back. He was so dizzy and out of it.

"Easy Mikey, Patrick said you'd be dizzy for a while. Can I get you something?...a drink?"

Mikey mouth tasted like cotton.

 "Chloroform. He fucking knocked me out.

"He said it was for you own good, and that he'd make sure that, and I quote, 'that motherfucking asshole cock sucker dies bloody and painful'. He said he'd take his time and make it hurt."

*groan* "I'm gonna kill him...when I can see straight."

Ray chuckled, shaking his head.

"You may want to kill him, but I could kiss him for bringing you back here and keeping you safe. I'm pretty sure Gee would too."

"Ugh, I guess. So have you contacted Christa? She must have been freaking out."

Ray swallowed, looking away as tears threatened to fall.

 "She...she was with me when they grabbed me."

"We didn't see her, oh man, did we miss her in another room?"

Ray shook his head.

"They didn't take her."

His voice cracked slightly.

"Wait...Ray...what happened to Christa?"

Ray's shoulders shook as he turned his back to Mikey and sobbed.

"They...they..."

Mikey realized it then and he was suddenly glad that not only were both dead, but that he had practically destroyed the last one.

"Oh Ray...this is all my fault."

Ray turned back with tears streaming down his face, he shook his head.

"No Mikey. They told me a bit about who they were working for and I realized who it was, that this was because of that fucker that tried to hurt Gee..."

He sniffed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

 "This is all down to that piece of shit, none of this is down to you."

"If you never even knew me though..."

Ray stepped over to his friend and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"I would never wish for that Mikey."

"Why? You would still have your wife."

 Mikey felt horrible. Before he met Patrick, no one understood him other than Ray. Ray shook his head slightly.

 "No, I wouldn't Mikey..."

He flopped against the back of the sofa, sighing heavily.

"We were getting a divorce...it wasn't that we didn't love each other because we did, very much..."

 He turned his face toward Mikey.

"I've loved Christa since the moment I first saw her, that's never changed...but we both knew that it wouldn't be forever."

"I don't understand. You guys are...were perfect together unless...Ray, do you like someone else?"

Ray looked down, fidgeting a bit and chewing on his lip.

"Um yeah..."

He mumbled, cheeks glowing slightly.

 "...kinda."

"Oh. Did Christa know?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah, she actually realized before I did."

"Wow...I never knew. All this time."

 Mikey was feeling a little better now.

"You want some coffee?"

"Sure..."

 Ray gave a slight shrug, looking up at Mikey.

"You...don't want to know who?"

"Oh...I mean I didn't want..."

Fuck, Mikey sounded like a moron right now. This was not his usual bravado that he had with Patrick or his confident attitude that he kept up with Frank...but then again, this is Ray, his best friend, the one that has actually seen him at his worst. Seen him cry, laugh, scream. He's seen every side of Mikey so Mikey doesn't feel a reason to be anything other than himself. Huh, check that psychological bullshit out. Mikey was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even finish answering Ray. He also didn't hear Ray come into the kitchen, which is why he jumped. Fuck, what was wrong with him?

"Mikey?...are you okay?...perhaps you should sit down."

"No I'm good...I mean fuck chloroform right?"

Ray chuckled.

"Huh yeah, says you...took me hours to get over it when those dicks used it on me."

Mikey turned around.

 "I'm sorry man, that was not cool of me to say that."

 Not cool? Christ, way to sound like a high school kid. He really needed to stop talking now. Ray shrugged with a half smile.

"Nah, your okay. Hey, you didn't answer me before."

"Oh right, you did say yes to the coffee, sorry, my mind is a bit fucked right now."

Ray rolled his eyes, laughing slightly.

"Yeah it is. Sit down; I'll get the coffee..."

He pushed Mikey to sit at the table, then went to start the coffee maker.

 "That's not what I was talking about though, I asked you if you want to know who I like."

He turned to look at Mikey, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh...no, were you gonna tell me her name?"

Ray looked down, biting his lip as his cheeks flushed again.

"His." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

Ray swallowed then looked up.

"<I>His</I>...the person I like is a guy."

"Oh...oh! Well that's cool too...I mean who am I to judge right?"

Ray sighed, turning back to the coffee machine with his shoulders sagging a little.

"Yeah...right."

"Wait...you think I do? You think I would judge you? Ray, you're my best friend. You've known about my...hobby since we were kids and you never judged me on it so why would you think I would judge you?"

 Mikey was hurt that Ray would even think that. Ray turned back with two cups in his hands.

 "That's not what I said Mikes. I know you'd never judge me for this or anything..."

He sat down at the table, sliding Mikey's drink across to him.

"I just...the guy I'm into, I think you'd be mad."

"Why would I be mad...unless he isn't good enough for you. You know that I will grill that son of a bitch to make sure he treats you right...otherwise..."

Ray burst out laughing, slapping his thick thigh with the palm of his hand.

"What? Stop laughing and tell me what?"

Ray tried to calm down, his loud laughter breaking down to giggles. After a minute he took a breath and looked at Mikey as he wiped tears from his eyes.

 "It's not him you'd be mad at..."

He giggled again.

"It would be funny if it was. No, I think you wouldn't like me liking him."

"I am super confused now."

Ray sighed then smiled sadly.

"Please don't hate me but..."

He looked down into his coffee.

"...it's you."

Mikey was in the middle of taking a sip of his coffee when he heard this. His eyes went wide and he inhaled much more of the hot beverage than he intended to. Ray looked up sharply as he heard Mikey cough and splutter.

"Mikey!...you okay?"

 He moved to his side and patted at his back.

*cough cough*

Ray chewed on his lip and took his hand back.

 "I'm sorry Mikey, I shouldn't have said anything...I'm gonna head home."

He turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"No wait!"

Mikey had water in his eyes and his throat was on fire, but he lunged for Ray blindly falling out of the chair onto his knees. Ray gasped as he turned back.

 "Mikey!"

He dropped to a crouch next to the younger man.

"Mikey what are you doing?...you're gonna hurt yourself."

"D...on't g-go."

"Mikey I...you're with Patrick, I shouldn't have told you..."

 Ray sighed, sitting down on the floor.

"Can you forget I said it?"

 

"I'm not...we aren't..."

"But...you went see him. He came back here with you...I thought..."

Ray shook his head to clear it.

"You never told me you broke up."

"Oh *cough cough* I thought Gee told you. Yeah, like a year now."

"A year?...but like you're still...you know."

"Well we aren't *cough* with anyone now so benefits...yeah."

Ray nodded thoughtfully then stood up and walked over to the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of water and walked back to Mikey, sitting himself down on the ground next to him again and twisted it open holding it out.

"Here, you sound like you need this."

"Thanks."

 Mikey took a small sip. He coughed again, but his throat felt better now. Ray smiled slightly then sighed.

 "If you're ok, I should probably go...I've caused you enough problems for one day..."

He said...but then didn't make a move to get up.

"You don't hate me, do you?"

"Why would I hate you?"

Ray frowned slightly, looking down.

"Because I told you that I...that you're..."

He sighed deeply, body sagging defeated.

 "I told you that I like you..."

He looked up slowly.

 "Truth is...I've liked you for a long time, I just...I couldn't tell you."

"How long?"

"Since...high school."

"That was before I killed..."

"Yeah."

"All that time...but you never said anything."

Ray shook his head.

 "How could I?...you're one of my best friends and I didn't want to scare you off. When we were in school, you didn't really seem interested in anyone, male or female, and I guess I thought you were probably straight anyway, so when Christa asked me to prom that time..."

He shrugged his shoulders.

 "I thought why not..."

He sighed, looking down again.

"I didn't know you liked guys till you got with Patrick, and of course by then I was married to Christa already...I knew I'd missed any shot I might've had."

"So you...I mean you feelings...all this time...and you never..."

"I figured having you in my life as a best friend was better than telling you and losing you completely."

"Ray..."

 Mikey reached up and touched the man's cheek.

 "You are the biggest fucking fool going."

Ray looked up, tilting his head.

"What?"

Mikey didn't say anything else. He just kissed him.

*

*

*

"Welcome home Gee!"

Mikey grabbed his brother and twirled him around.

"I missed you so much!"

Frank walked in the door behind Gerard, with his bag over one shoulder, and Gerard's in his other hand. He laughed slightly as he dumped the bags on the floor and closed the front door.

"Easy Mikey, you'll break him."

"Nah, he's too squishy and ticklish!"

Gerard immediately gets dropped on the couch and is tickled merciless by Mikey. Frank watched with amusement, but also a little concern...what would Mikey do if Gerard winced because of the bruises he'd gained while he was away? Frank wasn't sure he could outrun Mikey.

"Mikey! Mikey! Please, oh God, I can't breathe!"

Gerard was laughing, but also trying to keep the pain in. He was still hurt from his and Frank's fun; although Frank felt so bad he treated him like gold the rest of the stay and even shelled out too much money for a full spa treatment.

"Not till you say the magic words Gee!"

Mikey was tickling Gerard's stomach when the shirt lifted and he saw it. Immediately Gerard went to cover it, but Mikey was faster and grabbed his hands.

"Mikey...it's nothing."

 "Nothing huh?"

Mikey was off the sofa and had Frank pinned against the wall with his new knife against his neck. "What did you do to my brother?"

Frank choked out a heavy gasp, his eyes going wide. What could he say?...he didn't think that telling Mikey about what happened in the pool would win him any points with his brother-in-law. He flicked his eyes toward Gerard then back.

"It was an accident."

"Accident huh? Well shall we take a walk and talk about this...accident?"

"Mikey, please no! It really was! I mean you know rough sex and all and my neck healed and..."

Mikey spun around as Gerard covered his mouth cursing himself.

"Neck? What neck?"

He turned back to Frank pressing the knife further causing the cut to deepen.

 "Frankie..."

Frank squeezed his eyes shut. This was it...this was the moment he was going to die and he'd never even seen the Grand Canyon.

"Mikey stop!..."

 Ray spoke sharply, stepping up to Mikey's right side and placing his hand on the furious boy's tensed arm. He lowered his voice.

 "You don't want to do this babe."

Mikey looked at Ray and then back at Frank. He pulled the knife away.

"We will be having a talk later...but just a talk."

 Gerard stood there in awe. Babe? Since when did Mikey stop for anyone, but him? Frank nodded slightly, still wide eyed as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Ray took Mikey's arm and pulled slightly.

 "Let's go for a walk round the block, yeah?"

Mikey grumbled but after sneering at Frank he left with Ray.

"What the fuck was that?!"

Frank looked slowly from the door to his husband...he was pretty sure he was paler than Gerard right now.

 "Your brother just threatened to kill me...again."

"No no no, I know that I mean...how did Ray stop him?"

Frank raised an eyebrow at Gerard then rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Beats me. Maybe they're a thing."

He brought his hand up to his throat and winced as his fingers touched the small cut. He looked at his fingers and wasn't surprised to see a little blood on his trembling digits.

"Oh Frankie, come on, bathroom."

 Gerard walked down the hall and pulled the first aid kit from under the sink. Frank struggled up onto shaky legs and followed, he sat on the closed toilet seat when he reached the bathroom and looked up at Gerard.

"You know I never meant to hurt you, right?"

"Of course I do. We discussed this already, but you know Mikey...fuck, what happened while we were gone?!"

"Damned if I know..."

 Frank said, raising his chin so Gerard could tend to the cut.

"I mean I know things were a little weird last time Ray and Christa came over, like they were keeping a secret or something. Maybe they split...maybe Ray's realized he belongs at the other end of the scale..."

He chuckled slightly.

 "You know...gay men have bigger penises than straight men, although straight men tend to be bigger dicks...I'm thinking Ray figured out he's a gay man after all."

"You and that damn book man. Well maybe there is someone that can actually tame my brother." "Now why would you want that Gee?"

 Gerard screamed and shoved the cotton swab into Frank's throat. Frank gagged pulling back and coughing again.

"Mikey!"

Mikey laughed and then a voice behind him cleared his throat.

"Look, sorry for over reacting Frankie. I just had a ...well I'm just glad that you are both home safe."

Frank frowned slightly rubbing the area where he was “stabbed”.

"Why wouldn't we be?...we weren't going sky diving or rock climbing or some shit...it was a romantic get away, not Mission Impossible."

Mikey looked back at Ray with a smirk.

"You never know Frankie...you never know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Don't forget that you can follow both myself and _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ on twitter @momijineyuki and @Geescluelesgirl ! We are happy to talk about our fics there and on my Twitter, you can get updates on new fics as well as when new chapters are put up. I will also answer questions! Also feel free to DM me if you just want to chat or have a question you don't want others to see! ^-^


End file.
